Posdata
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: Una carta, un universo paralelo, no hay canciones, mal resumen. Aparecen: Rachel, Brody, Quinn, Puck, Finn. Es corto, entrad, leed y espero que os guste.


Esto me ha salido de improviso, mi insomnio es mayor y bueno, he aquí el resultado.

* * *

Brody Weston contemplaba detenidamente la única fotografía que conservaba como prueba de su felicidad y el amor que vivió al lado de Rachel Berry, esa chica que conoció en el secundario y que apenas un par de días atrás encontró del brazo de otro.

Era un masoquista, no había duda, noche tras noche se torturaba escuchando el mensaje que juntos grabaron en la contestadora. Su voz, la voz de esa chica era su perdición aunque también lo eran sus ojos, sus labios, toda ella era su debilidad.

El lento pasar de las horas y el llevar un par de tragos de más le hicieron encaminarse hasta su mesilla de noche, cogió papel y pluma, y con rabia se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas antes de comenzar a escribir.

_Hola, Rachel._

_Sé que te sorprenderá que te escriba después de que hace menos de veinticuatro horas hemos coincidido por casualidad, aunque claro, vos ibais con él._

_No debéis pensar mal de mí por hacer esto, si lo hago es simplemente como amigos, aun cuando sé que no se puede ser amigo de tu ex, en este caso quiero por lo menos intentarlo, no os pido mucho simplemente que leáis con atención, por favor._

_Hace solo un par de meses vi en el parque a una muchacha, lloraba desconsolada y me acerque para preguntar que le pasaba. Su nombre es Quinn, me contó que toda su vida se había vuelto un mal sueño y que era por culpa de un mal hombre que la ilusionó, la llenó de mentiras haciendo que deshonrara a su padre._

_Ella era feliz con un buen hombre (Noah creo se llama) que le amaba desde siempre, dejó los estudios y se alejó de sus amigas hasta que su padre le sacó de su casa, sin un lugar a donde ir. Quinn tiene 17 y el tipo que la utilizó, tiene 35._

_Podéis estar pensando que son solo inventos de la pobre chica, pero debéis esperar un poco pues debes saberlo todo._

_Después de eso seguimos coincidiendo dos o tres días, realmente no lo recuerdo pero creo que era porque me recordaba a ti y aun cuando solo hablábamos de tonterías no conseguía hacerla reír. Intente ayudarla pero no encontraba una manera de hacerlo, luego de mucho insistir siguió relatándome la historia que comenzó aquel día._

"_Estoy sola y sin dinero, me ha destrozado la vida. Por ahora estoy quedándome en la casa de una amiga"._

_Después fue bajando la voz hasta volverla un susurro para decirme: "No me puedo ir con mis padres" mientras se tocaba el vientre._

"_Cuando le di la noticia cambió el rostro de su cara, se echó la mano del bolsillo para sacar una alianza". Sí. Quinn salía, sin saberlo, con un hombre casado. No había más, la instantánea que me mostro lo dejaba en claro._

_Era un hombre con dos hijos y una bella esposa._

_Y os he dicho antes, no son invenciones de Quinn. Ahora solo pon atención a lo que os digo, esta es la parte que más me cuesta contarte._

_¿Sabes porque? Porque conozco tu mirada cuando estas enamora, pero el hombre con el que ayer de la mano paseabas, es el mismo de la fotografía que ella me enseñó._

_Su nombre es Finn, lo sé. Puede que esto suene a que quiero que abandones a ese tipo pero en realidad lo que quiero es que no sufras amor mío, porque yo te sigo amando… eso no cambió._

_Posdata: _

_No importara el tiempo ni el lugar, estaré allí para ti. _

_Te amo, Rachel… por siempre._

Cuando hubo terminado de escribir suspiró pesadamente para luego darle una gran calada al cigarrillo que había comenzado a fumar hace poco.

Miró un momento el papel, notando que había unas partes que estaban mojadas, sin querer se dio cuenta que seguía llorando.

¿Qué haces? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, soltando el humo que había estado reteniendo en su boca.

Dobló en cuatro partes el maltratado papel, pues lo había estrujado sin pensar, después lo colocó dentro del sobre blanco, anotó el remitente y el destinatario en la parte delantera del mismo, lo selló y al momento se arrepintió.

¿Quién era él para acabar con las ilusiones de Rachel? Quizá ahora para ella no era alguien importante, pero en su momento lo había sido y se lo debía, de alguna manera tenía que decirle lo que ocurría, le amaba y no lucharía contra ello, aun cuando ella no sintiese lo mismo ya.

Se puso en pie con la carta en una mano y el cigarrillo en la otra, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente para poder salir. Llegó hasta el buzón y colocó allí el sobre. Suspiró pesadamente arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con el pie.

—¿Va todo bien? — preguntó una dulce voz a su espalda que le sorprendió cuando cerraba la puerta.

—Sí — respondió sonriéndole cuando estuvo frente a ella —. Vuelve a la cama, lo necesitas.

Quinn sonrió mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre, llevaba ya seis meses de embarazo.

—Y tú también — insistió la chica al notar que Brody tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Necesito que vos te metáis a la cama — dijo tomándola por los hombros y guiándola hasta su habitación —. Duerme — ordenó.

—Lo haremos — sonrió —, solo si vos lo hacéis también. Lo necesitas en serio, Brody — el chico hizo una mueca y suspiró con pesadez.

—Vale, vale. Descansa — dijo besando su frente —, de rato iremos al médico — Quinn asintió antes de abrazarle.

—Gracias por todo, por estar aquí para mi bebé y para mí — el chico le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabello, dejando un beso en su coronilla.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, siempre estaré para vosotros — aseguró mirándole a los ojos dándole credibilidad a sus palabras.

Se separaron lentamente y Brody le vio acomodarse en la cama, se marchó una vez que comprobó que todo estaba en orden.

Sonrió fugazmente mientras entraba en la otra habitación. Quinn se había convertido en la hermana que nunca había tenido y aunque no era totalmente feliz, sabía que quizá las cosas podían cambiar.

Rachel leería la carta, sabrá lo que pasa con su amado Finn y decidirá lo que sea mejor para ella.

Y quizá lo mejor sea volver a donde pertenece, al lado de Brody, porque él siempre le esperara sin importar nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer, feliz día de los enamorados. Os dejo un beso y un abrazo de oso, saludos y nos leemos ;)


End file.
